


Going to the Store

by KyuubiKitsune



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen, sasuke being sasuke, that tag makes me think of something, why is tagging so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiKitsune/pseuds/KyuubiKitsune
Summary: Just a little drabble while I struggle to update my other stories! ~Just a little one-sided SASUnaru fluff I guess. Naruto is and always has been oblivious. XD





	Going to the Store

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just a little something I couldn't get out of my head. Hopefully, I will be able to update my other fics soon. I just want to make the chapters as interesting and as long as I possibly can! I'm doing my best trying to fit it in along with my other commitments. <3
> 
> Comment and kudos if you enjoy it, and if you wave an idea you want to be done, just email me and I can see what I can do for you!

They had both been running now for 15 minutes. Damn persistent villagers.

Naruto looked behind them, not seeing the angry villagers after their last three turns of escape. He grabbed Sasuke’s shirt in a fist near his shoulder and tugged him around a corner, stopping he released the raven boys shit in favour of putting his hands on his knees and breathing hard. 

He mumbled quietly about stupid bastards and their stupid mouths. 

Sasuke scowled. His didn’t ask to be in this mess. All he wanted was a damned onigiri, but no. The storekeeper wanted to try charging him double just because he was a foreign ninja. 

“Quite blabbering dobe, let’s just find Kakashi and Sakura and leave this stupid town” Oh no, Naruto wasn’t having any of it. 

“I’m hungry you damn bastard, and I would be eating right now if you hadn’t pulled a kunai on that storekeeper and called him all those things” Naruto growled out at Sasuke.

 

“Hn, I wasn’t about to let some stupid storekeeper try to overcharge me” Sasuke deadpans at Naruto. “Now let’s go, I don’t want to be here anymore”

Naruto stomps over to Sasuke. “Maybe if you weren’t so aggressive to strangers we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“Whatever Idiot, they guy had it coming, now let’s just go. I’ll make it up to you when we get home with ramen okay.” Sasuke sighed.

Naruto looked into Sasuke’s face to determine if it was the truth. Then he lit up like the sun and grinned. “Okay! But I want 10 bowls of miso-ramen! And you better follow up on that promise bastard!” Naruto ran off to find the others, leaving a very much exasperated Sasuke behind who was not looking forward to his wallet being drained. But, he guesses seeing Naruto smile was worth the hassle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
